


Begin Again

by Immaryrawr12



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, CC Jitters, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24951778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immaryrawr12/pseuds/Immaryrawr12
Summary: Iris is working the evening shift at Jitters when a handsome, young man catches her eye.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 11
Kudos: 40





	Begin Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Day 5 entry for Iris West Allen Week. 
> 
> *not beta'd

It was a normal evening at CC Jitters. It was only Iris and her close friend, Linda, working that evening, but neither of them minded. Evenings usually ran smoothly at the coffee shop. The only people that were in the coffee shop at this time were college students trying to cram for exams. It was usually peaceful and calm and easy to manage. Iris usually spent evening shifts cleaning up and reading on her tablet. Tonight, however, Iris found herself people watching, and particularly watching one tall handsome gentleman. 

She didn’t know why her attention to drawn to this particular guy. She noticed him when he first walked in. He seemed to be in his own little world. He didn’t carry a phone, just his laptop and a pair of earphones. He came in, ordered a drink, and went straight to work on his laptop. He wasn’t noticeably different than anyone else who walked into the coffee shop, but Iris couldn’t keep her eyes off of him. 

She thought that she was being inconspicuous, trying to cover up her interest by fidgeting with things behind the counter, but Linda saw right through her. She didn’t want to get into that conversation with Linda, so she tried to avoid eye contact. Eventually, Linda couldn’t keep it in any longer. 

“Are you going to go talk to him?” she asked, while wiping down the counters.

“What?” 

“That cute nerd sitting over by the window, are you going to actually go talk to him?” Linda smirked at her.

Iris let out small sight and bit her bottom lip.

“What are you afraid of?”

“It’s just… it’s been a while since Eddie… you know?”

Linda nodded understandingly. Eddie, Iris’ ex-boyfriend, had died in car accident not too long ago, and although the two weren’t in a relationship, it has still been hard for Iris to move on.

“Aw honey, I know, but Eddie would want you to be happy and I want you to be happy. You obviously have some interest for him, and I would hate for you to miss out on a great opportunity.”

Iris knew Linda was right. She had to move on eventually and Eddie would want her too. They weren’t even together for long, but for some reason Iris felt guilty ever time she thought about another guy.

“I don’t know, Linda. I just don’t know if I’m ready.”

Linda nodded understandingly again. That’s what Iris always said, and as always Linda didn’t want to push her into anything she wasn’t ready for. 

About an hour later, an emergency arose, and Linda had to leave her shift early. After getting the okay from Iris, Linda wished her goodbye. With on a little over an hour left until closing time, Iris started her routinely clean-up. She noticed that most of her usual customers were gone, and there were only a couple of college kids left, including the ‘cute nerd’ she’s been dying to talk to. 

She tried to pluck up the courage to go and talk to him, but she just couldn’t do. Eventually, the last few customers filtered out, and she started to close up the shop. She was feeling guilty and disappointed when she left the store. She was turning the lock when she noticed him.

“Oh hi,” she said, “did you leave something in the shop?”

“No,” he said nervously. “I actually… I’ve been trying to pluck up the courage to come and talk to you all night.”

“Oh,” Iris said, surprised.

“Yeah, you’re gorgeous, and I don’t know, there’s just something about you. I would love to get to know you may be over lunch or a cup of coffee or something,” he was rambling.

Iris couldn’t help the small smile that crept unto her face.

“I would love that,” Iris said. “I’m Iris.”

“I’m Barry.” 

“Here, Barry, let me give you my number and maybe you can call me sometime.” 

Barry handed Iris his phone and she typed in her number. She handed the phone back to Barry and said goodbye. She walked to her car with a smile on her face and a good feeling in her heart. She didn’t know if this would go anywhere, but for the first time since Eddie, she was excited to begin again.


End file.
